Jungle Fever
by Ficalicious
Summary: The island has a lot of mysteries and powers. When Jack, Kate and Sawyer find themselves alone in the midst of it they are powerless to control what happens. Kate/Sawyer, Kate/Jack, Jack/Kate/Sawyer


A/N: I just wanna say that, yes, I am aware that I like to circulate stories around the question game, but you have to understand. It is such a wonderful way to make up false histories and little itty personal bits about characters. And boy does it lead to some wonderful plots. So if you don't like my obsession with the question game, you can tootle off to some other story. WAIT! No! Don't go, please! I beg you. I promise I will write another story that isn't about the question game! I'm pretty sure the last one I wrote wasn't. But that's beside the point. Please read this one and enjoy and feedback! I will love you forever if you do!

**Warning: this is smut. Pure and simple. It's a first so please forgive the plot.**

**Jungle Fever**

The jungle never slept. Not at night and definitely not during the peak of the day.

Birds called, animals wailed, the trees themselves seemed to be talking, whispering.

The noises took on different connotations during day and night. What during the day seemed comforting, normal and alive, would transform into a dangerous, unknown and sinister place with the falling of the sun.

The survivors were human after all. And imaginations were hard to curb when one was stranded on a tropical island, possibly inhabited by some homicidal maniacs and a monster, after a horrific plane crash. They would swarm like moths around the campfires. Strangers making conversations.

They pretended that they would soon be saved. That the rescue boats were on their way. Six weeks they had told themselves this. Six weeks many refused to move inland. Refused to accept reality and start to think about survival.

Kate was one of those.

She felt the danger in the air, just the same as the other survivors. She would hover near the dying embers of the fires well into the early hours of dawn, just to avoid returning to her shelter to lie in the dark.

On many of these evenings she had company. Jack and Sawyer seemed to alternate time with her. One night she would be discussing safe, careful topics about things they missed back home with Jack. The next she would be sharing Sawyer's alcohol stash and playing crude drinking games that were Sawyer's way to dig into her past.

Kate began to notice that these alternations were not a nightly thing, but weather conducive.

On calm, clear evenings when the waves lapped at the shore and the surroundings might have been considered romantic if the situation were different, she would hear his confident footsteps strolling along the beach behind her; hear him drop into the sand. The smell of burning cigarettes was never far.

But when the wilder weather threatened to snuff out the struggling flames and the howling of the wind through the coconut palms created an eerie setting, Jack would stagger through the jungle to sit by her side. He seemed to revel in the wildness of nature. Of the danger that nature created, the power she held. But he also used the weather as an excuse to check on Kate. To make sure she was ok.

The two men were juxtaposed with themselves, each other and nature.

Sawyer, with his bravado and innuendo and swagger, but who preferred the tranquillity offered in the peaceful breeze and gentle waters. It was as though he needed that small calmness to continue with his destructive nature.

Jack, on the other hand, emanated calmness and control yet craved and revelled in the chaos and fierceness of a storm.

And as the scorching sun burnt above them, the leaves and twigs snapping under their feet and Kate watched Jack's back as he walked in front of her, she couldn't help but smile at the similarities of Jack and Sawyer.

She was brought quickly out of her reverie with the sharp _thud_ of flesh against flesh. Her hands came out to stop her falling and came into contact with Jack's solid chest. He reached out to grab her arms and stop her falling.

"You alright?" he asked, dipping his head to search her eyes in a way that Kate found altogether unsettling.

"Yeah," she gave him a smile, straightening up and tucking a stray tendril of hair behind her ear.

Jack's eyes followed her every move and she wasn't blind to how they darkened.

He licked his lips, his right hand constantly moving. His fingers curling and uncurling, the way they always did when he was feeling nervous around her. Kate smiled at the thought that he was so easily read, even when he was inscrutable.

"We should take a break." He finally managed to get out, his voice wavering only a little.

Kate nodded and took off her pack.

She watched Jack sit on the root of one of the giant trees surrounding them. Kate looked up at the swaying branches. Without much thought she reached up and grabbed on, heaving herself into the tree.

She had always climbed trees. Even as a young child she had found solace in trees. Just being higher up than the average person, being in the air, that much closer to the sky. She loved the feeling of safety they gave her.

Lost in thought once again, Kate made her way well into the canopy of the tree. When she felt she was high enough she stuck her head out of the foliage. From there she had a fantastic view of the valley. She could see all the way to the beach.

From below her she heard Jack's voice call her name. His concern for her was barely hidden underneath his playful tone.

Kate was about to descend when a movement caught her eye. Not far away, in the direction of the beach, trees and bushes were shaking and bending. She could hear the noise of it from where she tightly gripped the tree limb.

She heard Jack call her again but ignored him, trying desperately to see what direction the movement was heading in. Her breath hitched when she realised it was coming straight at them at an astonishing pace.

Jack heard the rustling in the tree above him and had no time to prepare himself as Kate all but fell out of it and crashed into him. He landed on his back with a grunt, Kate sprawled across him.

He sat up; about to make sure she was alright when he saw her face. She was white and her eyes were wide.

"Kate? What's wrong?" he put his hand on her shoulder, trying to steady her.

"Jack, run!" she told him, clambering to her feet and grabbing her pack.

"Kate? What's the matter?" He tried to stop her. She wouldn't listen. Then he heard it too. The crashing in the undergrowth. Something was coming their way. He spared a glance at Kate before they both tore off away from whatever was right on their tails.

The jungle seemed more alive than ever as they ran, terror seizing at their muscles, clawing at them, trying to make them freeze. Roots seemed to spring up out of the ground before them, trying to trip them. Branches suddenly hung low, making Jack need to dip his head or lose it. The wind picked up and whistled around them, Kate's hair flying around her as she leapt through a stand of bamboo trees, Jack on her heels.

Then they were out in the open, the crashing still behind them, but no more trees to slow their progress. A field of grass and reeds, almost as tall as Kate stretched before them. Only a slight hesitation, a brief thought of snakes, before they dived into the writhing mass of green.

Neither had run so fast in their lives. Jack was ahead, his longer legs an asset. They were nearing another patch of jungle, the possibility of cover spurring them forward. Kate saw Jack disappear and was metres behind him when something tackled her from behind, throwing her heavily to the ground.

Her scream permeated the air and her body tensed as she was rolled over, her eyes fusing shut as she prepared to be eaten.

"Jesus Freckles! Bout damn time I caught up with you!" Sawyer puffed, looking mighty pleased with himself.

Kate cautiously opened one eye, then the other, her frightened gaze turning into a glare of disgust.

"Sawyer?" she practically hissed.

Then the grass seemed to come alive again. There was a yell, Jack's furious and terrified "Get away from her!" and the sound of bone and flesh meeting in the harshest way.

Sawyer was thrown away from Kate and tumbled into the reeds. Jack stood above her, drenched in sweat, a frown of terror and worry and determination set upon his features.

Kate saw his muscles visibly relax the moment he realised it was only Sawyer and not the monster that had been terrorising the survivors.

"Sawyer?" Jack panted, unable to believe it.

Sawyer dragged himself to his feet, touching his jaw tenderly.

"What's up doc? Give you a fright?" and there was the trademark cocky grin. Not the sexual, teasing one he reserved specifically for Kate, but the one that only made an appearance when he was tormenting Jack.

Jack took an angry step towards the other man, preparing his fist to swing again.

"Easy there cowboy," Sawyer chuckled. "No need to get _physical_," he drawled. Jack's jaw tensed, as it always did when Sawyer got his goat. Then he got to the heart of the matter.

"Why are you following us, Sawyer?" There, that managed to come out civil enough. If civil meant mammoth undertones of disgust and dislike.

"Heard from Short Brown that you two were going on some kinda hike. Thought I might like to lend a hand, spend some quality time, you know. I really think this could be good for our relationship Doc." The grin again, but this time it went unnoticed as Jack turned to help Kate up off the ground.

"We don't need your help Sawyer." Jack finally said, in his doctor voice, knowing that that would get to Sawyer the most.

"Well, Jack-_Ass_, I do believe the decision isn't entirely up to you. I reckon Freckles don't have a problem with me taggin' along. Do you Sassafras?" And there was the leer.

Sawyer looked pointedly at Kate. As did Jack. Kate looked from one to the other, a frown settling on her features. Both men were playing her between them, fighting for possession. Trying to get her to side with them.

Jack had his patented puppy look on. The one where he looked like he was trying to get her to see how annoying Sawyer was, but at the same time, trying to get her to think him adorable and therefore side with him. It was a killer look, incredibly effective as she didn't want that look to be replace with the one she was equally familiar with. The disappointed one. And the fact that Jack knew of this strength of his was obvious because he used it every chance he got.

Sawyer on the other hand was expressing a lot of different things. Underneath the leer and grin she could see something in his eyes. A desperate sort of look, a longing for acceptance and company. She had seen it before, on their late night talks when she hadn't been in the mood to put up with him and told him to go away. It was a look that he kept carefully hidden behind his anger and smart comments, but sometimes it snuck out, when he wasn't paying close enough attention.

Kate felt torn. She didn't want to upset Jack, but in reality, what harm could it do to take Sawyer with them? Sure, he was an ass, and had a hot one at that, but he was helpful when the mood struck him.

Kate spared a glance at Jack, and he knew her decision but his features did not drop into the disappointed look, but into something Kate had seen before. Jealousy. And Jack wore it like an ill fitting glove.

"Fine Sawyer. But don't get in the way." She said curtly, turning and starting to walk, Jack close behind her.

Sawyer ambled along at a leisurely stroll, his long legs easily keeping up with Kate's fast pace. He lit up a cigarette and took long, deep drags.

He grinned at the thought of pissing Jack off at close quarters for an indefinite number of days, and ribbing Jack about the late night binge sessions Freckles embarked on with Sawyer.

_Yes_, he thought. _This is definitely going to be fun._

Kate bit into the papaya and almost grimaced as the sweet tang of it filled her mouth. She was so sick of the same diet of bananas, papaya and some of the other small island fruits that she was seriously considering turning carnivorous.

Beside her Jack was similarly disgusted with his dinner choices. They had only had room in their bags for a few bunches of fruit, hoping that further into the island they would find more. But because of Sawyer's sudden appearance and the long, uncomfortable silence that had followed, they had not had a chance to hunt around for more food or water.

Naturally Sawyer hadn't thought to pack a bag with food or water or anything he might possibly need for the several day trek. All he had was two packs of cigarettes, his lighter and the letter he always carried. He was happy to mooch off whatever limited supplies Kate and Jack had and he happily informed them of such.

The light of their small fire illuminated the three faces as they sat in silence. Out here, away from the beach and deep in the heart of the jungle, things seemed quieter. The constant background soundtrack of crashing waves was gone. Even the jungle noises seemed hushed. It was somewhat relaxing.

Sawyer, however, was not in the mood for long relaxing silences. He wanted some amusement.

"What say we play ourselves a little game?" he drawled, shuffling closer to the fire, his face lighting up mischievously.

"What kind of game?" Jack asked warily. He just knew this was one of Sawyer's plots to rile him up.

"Well, Freckles? What do you say we teach the Doc here "I Never"?" Sawyer grinned at Kate, who glared back at him. _Here it comes_, she thought in frustration.

"You've played "I Never" with _him?_" Jack all but screeched. "You played "I Never" with him but you wont even tell me your last name?" Jack sat back, arms crossed, looking much like an indignant little boy.

Sawyer chuckled. "Gee Doc. That's harsh. Hasn't told you anything hey? Well, I guess I'm not going to be playing fair then." He looked far too smug for Kate's liking.

"No," she said bluntly. When both Sawyer and Jack looked at her she shrugged. "No alcohol. So we cant play." She looked hard at Sawyer. Willing him to shut the hell up or she would wring his neck. It only made his smile widen.

"We could play the question game." Jack said suddenly, obviously warming to idea of a free for all ask-athon.

Sawyer glanced up at Jack, clearly not expecting this sort of acquiescence from the man. They both turned to look at Kate.

She sighed. "Oh all right. But there have to be rules." _What am I doing? I know what they're going to ask._

"Alright. Rules. We take turns asking questions but everyone has to answer, including the one who asked." Jack said. Both Sawyer and Kate agreed.

"All the answers stay here. Tonight. They don't leave this group." That was Kate, knowing that her past was going to be spilled and it would be bad enough Jack hating her, she didn't need the rest of the island to.

"You have to answer everything honestly. No half assed responses and no lies." Sawyer was determined to have fun with this.

They all agreed on the terms.

Then a strange sort of hush settled over the group. Only the crackling fire and the jungle noises could be heard. No one wanted to be the first to start, it seemed.

"Right then. I'll go first. Why were you on our beloved Oceanic Flight 815?" Sawyer finally asked.

Kate sucked in a deep breath, stealing a glance at Jack. Only he knew that she was the one with the Marshall.

"I was flying back for my father's funeral." Jack said softly. "He died in Sydney." He dipped his head, hiding his features from the light of the fire.

Both Kate and Sawyer looked at him differently. Neither had known this little fact. His father died in Sydney. That meant that the body had been on the plane. That meant the body went missing when the plane went down.

Kate's heart went out to Jack at that thought.

Sawyer was suddenly seeing the Doc differently. He'd lost his dad too. Knew what it felt like. But he let nothing show on his face.

"Freckles?" He asked, moving the focus away from Jack, who glanced gratefully up at him.

Kate sighed, her toe stubbing into the dirt.

"I was with the Marshall. He was escorting me back to the States for a trial." She glanced at Jack, who gave her a comforting smile, before turning to stare Sawyer in the eye.

He let out a low whistle. "Hell Freckles. So you're the convicted felon that's been roaming 'bout on this island." He said it with a chuckle, keeping his voice neutral. He'd have never pegged her as the one to be the crim. Hell, she hid it well.

"What about you?" Jack asked, looking at Sawyer.

"Me? I was heading back to the States with some business to attend to." The last part came out tense, his jaw clenching. He didn't specify what sort of business he was on, but left it hanging there, knowing the other two would come to very different conclusions. Seeing as Kate had figured out his letter, he was fairly certain her conclusion would be closer to the truth.

"Ok. Somebody ask another question, then." He mumbled. This game was meant to go in his favour, was meant to be fun and here they were getting all serious.

"Jack answered first, so its his turn," Kate chimed.

Jack rubbed the back of his head. He was tossing a question around in there, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to answer it. Finally he figured he had nothing to lose.

"Have you ever been married?" he asked slowly. He looked at Kate when asking it, although it was directed at both of them. She glanced at Sawyer before nodding.

"Once, only for a little while." She said, with a small, whimsical smile that had Jack wanting to ask a whole lot more questions. She looked pointedly at him.

"Yeah." However, he left her to wonder if that meant that he was still married, divorced or what. And then there were all the other complications that came into it, such as kids.

"Not me," Sawyer laughed when they both looked at him.

"You don't strike me as the settling down type." Jack smirked.

"Oh fuck off Doc," Sawyer growled, flipping Jack the bird. Jack just laughed.

"Your turn Freckles."

"What's the weirdest sexual experience you've ever had?" She would be damned if she let the whole game stay serious. Seriousness led to bad questions being asked.

Jack choked on a laugh, really not expecting that from Kate. Sawyer maybe, but Kate, no.

"I had a lot of weird sex Freckles. You really want me to specify just one?" Sawyer leered.

"Rules of the game." Kate shrugged.

"Right then. One bird I was with, made me wear a priest suit. Said it was a real turn on. That was damn weird." He shook his head at the memory. Kate laughed out loud at the thought of Sawyer in a priest suit. Jack soon joined in. Sawyer glared at him.

"Well let's hear your fucked up sex story Jacko! Probably gonna say you're a fuckin' Eunuch or somethin'. Don't believe in sex." This only made Jack laugh harder. Sawyer stood and moved to hit him. Kate grabbed his leg, still laughing.

"Stop Sawyer. We need to add in a no violence rule." She chuckled. Jack stopped laughing but still had a large grin plastered to his face.

"I don't really have a weird sex experience," he finally told them, with a pointed glance at Sawyer. "Yes I've had sex, Sawyer. Weirdest I can think of was with a girlfriend once in her bedroom. She shared with her sister, who slept on the top bunk. Didn't feel right knowing her sister was there in the room." He shrugged.

"Probably my second serious boyfriend ever," Kate started. "He was a real exhibitionist. Had to have people knowing what we were doing. Was either really loud or obvious. Got to the point where he would only do it if we were in public. There were a few indecent exposures came out of that one." She smiled to herself. She looked at Jack. His eyes were clouded and she was fairly certain she could read his mind.

Before he could say anything though, Sawyer asked his next question.

"How old when you lost your virginity?" He asked lightly. _This would be interesting_, he thought.

"16" Kate shrugged, not really fussed.

Sawyer nodded. "I was almost sixteen," he told her. They both looked at Jack who glanced at them, his face blank.

"Thirteen. Guess I wanted to get it over and done with." He looked at Kate and smiled. _He did it at thirteen? That means he's had a lot of practice._ She couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips.

"Thirteen? Hell, how old was the girl?" Sawyer asked incredulously. He was surprised the Doc had been such a young'n. Sawyer himself had never been interested in sex until around the age of sixteen. Before that he had been too focused on revenge and didn't realise that not only was sex fun, he could use it as a weapon.

Jack only gave him a smug look. "Not your question." He looked hard at Kate before asking his next question. "What have you got to go back to if we get rescued?"

Sawyer lit up another cigarette, not impressed with the question. Kate didn't look up, already knowing where this train of questioning was going to lead.

"You already know Jack," she said softly. Sawyer leant forward, exhaling smoke.

"Now, now Freckles. Rules of the game and all. Answer the question."

She sighed, knowing it was pointless. "Fine. If, when, we get rescued I have nothing to go back to. I have either a life on the run or prison. Depends on how lucky I get on the rescue boat. If anything, being here is like being on a luxury resort than what I've got to go back to." She stood up, wiping her eyes and turning away from the fire. She walked a short way.

"Good one Doc. Pissed her off now," Sawyer felt pleased at this, but not as pleased as he should have. Something was pulling at him to see Kate so upset. Hell, he didn't have anything to go back to when they got rescued, but you didn't see him blubbering like a baby. Who gave a shit what the Doc was looking forward to, Freckles was just the same as Sawyer was. Too much behind them and nothing to look forward to.

Jack stood up and walked over to Kate, meaning to apologise. Sawyer glared at his back before standing and reaching into the fire for a burning branch to use as a torch. While they had a tender moment he might as well go and find something else to eat.

When he returned, arms full of small red fruit he saw Jack and Kate sitting next to each other, heads bowed, quietly murmuring.

He dropped the fruit next to them with a triumphant grin.

"Desert," he told them, taking a bite of the sweet fruit. Kate picked one up and held it to her nose, inhaling deeply.

"You don't know what it is Sawyer. It could be poisonous." Jack said as Sawyer finished off his piece. The Southern man licked his fingers before looking up at Jack.

"Had some back there," he nodded over his shoulder. "And I'm not dead yet." He gave a lopsided grin before sitting down on the other side of Kate who was slowly chewing on the red fruit.

Jack just shook his head, not hungry enough to risk his life.

"Who's question is it now?" Sawyer asked, ignoring the fact that neither he nor Jack had answered the previous question.

"Kate's."

"Do you like giving or receiving oral sex?" she giggled at the men's twin expressions of shock. "What? Only Sawyer can ask dirty questions?" She giggled again when Jack shook his head in wonder.

"Well, I for one prefer to receive it," she laughed, hoping to start them back into the game.

"Is that so Freckles?" Sawyer asked with a leer. His body was starting to warm up, and not because of his proximity to the fire. "You wanna ditch this game and head somewhere more private?"

Kate let out a very unladylike snort. "As if Sawyer! If those are your best pick up lines I'm surprised you ever lost your virginity." At that Jack joined her in once again laughing at Sawyer.

"Well, you wouldn't be laughing so much if you did take me up on it. Bet I could make you scream my name."

"Just answer the question Sawyer," Jack sighed. Kate's answer had affected him, his body going hard at the thought of pleasing her, but unlike Sawyer, who had no qualms about sexual innuendo, Jack didn't want to publicise his feelings.

"Fine. A bit of both. 'S no good unless everyone's getting off." He sat back, lighting another cigarette, wishing to hell that it wasn't so hot.

"I'd have to side with Sawyer on this one." Jack stated. "I like getting it but I like giving it to."

"Hmmm." Kate seemed to purr. She leaned back on the ground and let out a spine cracking stretch. She was feeling very warm. _Must be all this talk about sex. How long has it been? God, I don't even remember._

She felt Jack's eyes on her, his heated gaze travel her body almost involuntarily. This only served to heat her up more. She sat and reached for another piece of fruit. Anything to keep her hands busy and her mind distracted.

Sawyer also grabbed another piece, his hands turning red as the juice ran down them.

"I've got another one," Kate said, sitting back up.

"Aint your turn Freckles." Sawyer grinned, giving her a playful nudge. Where the hell did his smooth moves go? It felt like he had lost control of his body.

"I don't mind." Jack said, nodding at Kate.

"Ok," she tried to get her tongue to work around the words. She was feeling light headed. Like she had been drinking. "Have you ever kissed a man?" she looked up with eyes ablaze. "My answer's yes, by the way." She grinned, and then looked at Sawyer.

"Like hell Freckles. Never have. Don't plan on it either."

"Why? Scared it'll mess with your manliness?" Kate snickered. Sawyer just glared at her.

"What about you Jack?" Kate breathed.

"Once. Guess it was just something that happened." Jack looked at Kate, almost embarrassed.

"Did you like it?" she asked, completely forgetting the rules of the game.

Jack shrugged. "It was good. Just like kissing a woman, except with stubble and there's something a bit different. Men are harder I guess. Their skin isn't as soft." Kate nodded. Then she couldn't stop herself from letting out a large yawn.

Jack grinned when she finally looked back at him.

"I guess it's getting pretty late." He said. They both looked over at Sawyer. At some point in Jack's response he had fallen asleep. Kate laughed when she caught a look at his face. His lips and chin were stained red from the fruit. Jack noticed as well and chuckled. Then he lifted her hand and laughed louder. Kate was stained red too.

Kate laughed and took her hand back, noticing how Jack's hand once again started to flex.

She lay back on the ground, pushing her back pack under her head in at attempt to get comfortable. The last thing she remembered were the sounds of Sawyer's deep breath and the shuffling noises Jack made as he settled beside her.

Sawyer moaned. He was hot. Oh so hot. And hard. God, he didn't think he'd ever been so hard in his life. There was a warm body wrapped around his. Slowly he cracked his eyes open and looked down.

There, nestled on his chest, was Kate. Her hand was caressing his neck while the other traitorous appendage was trailing its way towards his jeans.

At some point during the night he had lost his shirt, probably because it was so goddamn _hot_!

He moaned again as her fingers slipped inside to caress the swollen flesh there. Then he sat up, pushing her hands away. No way in hell he was gonna let her do that, asleep or not, with the Doc right next to them.

He looked around. Jack was nowhere to be seen.

_Alrighty then. I guess we can have some fun_.

He rolled Kate onto her back, settling himself between her thighs and nibbled on her neck. He wanted her awake and to join the party.

Kate's hips were involuntarily bucking against something hard when she woke. Her eyes opened to find Sawyer settled on her. Instead of shoving him away like she knew she should, she couldn't. She grabbed his hair and kissed him hard.

Her body was so hot. Everything felt as if it were about to burst into flames. Sawyer was moving against her, a dry hump that was getting more and more desperate.

She helped his fumbling fingers attack the buttons on her jeans and then moved to undo his. They pulled apart just long enough for them to shuffle out of the rest of their clothing before colliding together once more.

She felt his fingers tease her, to see if she was ready. God was she ever. Then he was in her, and they were moving. No time to adjust or think. A pure animalistic want driving them on.

Kate felt her climax approaching, knew she was going to topple over the edge. Sawyer was driving into her, their bodies slapping together, their sweat glistening. He was close to. She could see it in his face. Lifting her legs she wrapped them around his waist, driving him deeper.

Sawyer grunted as he sunk completely into Kate's hot, tight body. He felt Kate shuddering around him, her body clenching and shaking. She took him with her as she toppled over the edge, moaning his name. Sawyer fell willingly, and shuddered his own release.

He collapsed against her sweaty breast, his own sweat mingling with hers. Sawyer would have been content to lay there forever, even though the combined heat of their bodies was burning him up. However, Kate had other ideas.

She pushed at his shoulder, rolling him onto his back before sliding down his body to take him in her mouth.

Sawyer groaned loudly as he was engulfed by the wet heat of her mouth. His hips jerked uncontrollably, but Kate held them still.

She wrapped her hand around the base of his erection, squeezing enough to elicit a moan from Sawyer, who had his head thrown back, his hands tangling in her hair.

Kate moaned as Sawyer's grip tightened in her hair, the slight pain urging her on. The vibrations of her moan pushed Sawyer over the edge, his hips jerking as he came deep in Kate's throat.

When he was spent, Sawyer reached down and pulled Kate up to him, kissing her passionately. He would have returned the favour had the immense heat not made him drowsy, his eyes already closing against his will. He lay back with Kate held firmly against him and fell almost immediately into unconsciousness.

Jack had woken early, the distinct lack of waves in the distance actually drawing him from his slumber.

The campfire was nothing but a few smouldering embers. Beside him Kate was sleeping, although not peacefully. She had a strange expression on her face, one that made Jack wonder what she was dreaming. She was writhing about in a manner that left Jack feeling somewhat intrusive for watching, and made his jeans tighter in the vicinity of his nether regions.

Noting that Sawyer was still asleep and would, if the need came, protect Kate, Jack grabbed his back pack and headed off into the jungle.

Oh how he hated leaving Kate there on the ground next to Sawyer, leaving the opportunity for the Southerner to be her white knight.

Not far from their campsite he found a small waterfall, nothing more than a shower spray of a thing. But at its base was a pond of clear blue water. Grinning to himself, Jack stripped off his soiled clothes and dove into the cool water.

Minutes trickled by as he enjoyed the luxury of being cleaned by something other than sea water. It was refreshing to say the least.

Jack duck dived and swam under the water. He came to an abrupt holt when he encountered a pair of legs. Scrambling to the surface he came face to face with Kate.

She gave him a sultry smile, taking a bite from a piece of fruit from the night before, the juice running seductive paths down her chin.

Jack gulped when he realised she was naked, willing his eyes to stay on her face.

"Kate," he blurted, wanting so much to cover himself, for fear she would see the effect she was having on him.

"Jack," she smiled. Something in her tone caused him to inch backwards. "You left me all alone back there with only Sawyer for company." She gave him the sexiest pout he had ever seen. He wanted nothing more than to take that bottom lip in his mouth.

"I uh… was uh… just washing off." He stuttered out, feeling like a fifteen year old again. He was shaking with the energy it took to keep his eyes in a decent place.

"So I see," she smiled, her eyes raking over his aroused flesh. Jack felt himself shiver.

Kate reached out and ran a finger down Jack's nose and over his lips. He couldn't stop him self from taking the digit into his mouth and curling his tongue around it, tasting the tang of fruit. He felt a fire build in his belly.

Kate stepped closer as Jack's eyes fell shut. She ran her other hand up his chest, tangling her fingers in the hair there. Jack could do nothing but moan; the feel and touch of her overloading his senses. After dreaming about this for so long, who was he to decline?

Kate pressed her body flush against his and pulled him down for a kiss. She had dropped the fruit and both her hands ran unabashedly over his hard body.

Jack's skin goose bumped at the feel of her heat. Suddenly his doctor sense kicked in. She was hot. A little too hot.

"Kate," he murmured, gently pushing her back. "You're burning up." He put the back of his hand against her forehead. She moaned at the coolness of his touch and leant into his hand.

"It's you that's doing it to me." She purred. She reached down and grabbed his erection, giving it a slow stroke. Jack's hand dropped and he moaned.

"Oh God Kate!" he lifted her face for a kiss, deepening it when her mouth opened in consent. His tongue delved into her mouth, memorising every crevice, tangling with hers. They both moaned when Kate lifted herself up in the water and wrapped her legs around Jack's waist. His cock was wedged between them, pushing against her stomach. He could feel her heat and wetness and it made him want her even more.

He stopped her as she moved to take him inside.

"Kate, we cant." It took all of his willpower to say those words.

"Why not?" Oh god, there was that pout again.

"N...no protection," he told her, frowning at himself for being so stupid. Whether it was being stupid to reject her or to have almost had unprotected sex, he wasn't sure.

"Don't worry," she whispered against his lips, and inched down, taking him inside her heat.

He knew he should stop her, knew what risks they were taking, but god save him, when he felt her wet heat engulf him he lost all semblance of reason. He was only male after all.

His hands gripped her butt as Kate moved, helping her. He kissed her jaw, her neck, her breast, taking it into his mouth. Kate moaned as he ran his tongue around her nipple, not giving her what she wanted. Then he moved to her other breast, giving it the same treatment. Her hands were in his hair, forcing his head against her.

"Please Jack, please!" she cried. He relented, nipping gently at her nipple. She gasped, her legs tightening around him.

Kate ran her nails up Jack's back, feeling him shiver as she trailed them up the nape of his neck and into his shortly cropped hair. She could feel his muscles tensing, his thrusts up into her getting harder, and knew he was close.

She kissed him, hard, urging him to his climax, knowing that she would follow.

Suddenly she felt him tense and stop, looking over her shoulder.

She turned her head, still holding onto Jack's tense body, feeling him still pulsing inside her.

There, knee deep in the water, stood Sawyer, his eyes darkened with lust. Kate realised that he wasn't just looking at her. He was absorbed with Jack, the texture of his body, the muscles. Sawyer's eyes flicked to where Jack and Kate were intimately joined. They then flicked back to Jack's face, filled with questions.

Kate felt Jack nod softly and watched as Sawyer moved to them. He was naked and aroused and she groaned when he pushed up against her back, his hands gliding over her breasts and down into her curls to touch where she and Jack were joined.

Jack gasped when he felt Sawyer's hand touch his base, and then dip into Kate's wetness. Sawyer brought his hand to Jack's lips, offering him a taste of the beauty still clinging to Jack.

Jack took Sawyer's fingers into his mouth and sucked, his tongue tingling at the wonderful mix of Kate and Sawyer.

Sawyer groaned, his hips jerking against Kate as he felt Jack's tongue caress his fingers. Kate pushed back against him, wanting the show to get on the road again. She dropped her head back onto Sawyer's shoulder, exposing her throat to his lips.

His stubble tickled and scratched, much the same as Jack's did, and she giggled at the thought that they were even more alike than they knew.

Sawyer looked up at Jack, making eye contact, before reaching down and gently running his fingers along Kate's crack, finding the tight pucker there.

She tensed as he eased a finger inside, but relaxed as Jack started to move inside her again.

Sawyer added a second finger, preparing her. He moved to position himself, kissing Kate's neck gently before pushing inside.

Kate cried out at the sudden intrusion, the feeling of both of them filling her becoming too much. Her body took control and she began to ride Jack in earnest, feeling Jack and Sawyer move in succession.

Jack reached down, finding Kate's clit and running his thumb gently across it. That was all she needed to fall over the edge, dragging Jack and then Sawyer over with her.

For a long time they stayed that way, softening cocks slipping from her, but trembling bodies keeping her afloat.

Jack was the first to ease away, allowing Sawyer to take Kate's weight. They watched as the doctor waded out of the water and picked up his clothes, before turning to look at them once. Then he was gone, back in the direction of their camp.

Sawyer put Kate down onto her own feet. She looked up at him warily, and then caught sight of the piece of fruit she had been eating. It was bobbing in the water. She picked it up.

"Hungry?" she asked, a smile gracing her lips. At least now she wasn't feeling so hot. Sawyer took the fruit from her, looking at it solemnly. Then he laughed the first real laugh she had heard from him, and threw it over his shoulder.

"Not really," he chuckled. He too left to retrieve his clothes.

Jack was alone when Kate got back to the camp. She arrived just as Sawyer, now fully dressed, did. Her clothes were in a neat pile, obviously folded by Jack. She grabbed them and slowly dressed, feeling both men's eyes on her.

When she looked up she noticed that Jack was holding a piece of fruit. He was studying it closely.

"I think it's safe to say that it's not poisonous, but I don't recommend we take it back to the camp for everyone to eat." He said wryly. Sawyer laughed.

"Why not Doc?" Sawyer laughed, not in the least bothered by the fact that they had just had a threesome.

"I think its some kind of aphrodisiac." Jack gave a slight smile.

"You tryin' to say she wouldn't want either of us without it?" Sawyer nodded in the direction of Kate, a teasing smile on his lips.

"I cant vouch for her wanting you without it, Sawyer," Jack grinned. "But I can say that I wouldn't have wanted you without it."


End file.
